Changing people
by geekcornerbby
Summary: How Lily and James met, fell in love, hated each other and eventually gave birth to everyone's favorite... Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans lined up behind another boy, as a stern looking woman that had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall pushed the students through the magical barrier. She took one last look at her parents, and at her pouting sister, and followed Professor McGonagall's advice to just run for the wall. She closed her eyes, and suddenly, her nose filled with smoke and the unusual smell that she linked back to Diagon-Alley only a few days earlier. It was all so crazy, though, much too crazy for her brain to process it all. She was a witch, she was about to go to England's only magical school, and would not see her family until Christmas. Call her a mummy's girl; she'd never been away from her parents for more than a week or two. And even then, her grandparents, or sister had been there with her. Now her sister did not even look at her without snarling.

Lily opened her eyes to the red engine of the Hogwarts Express: it looked exactly like what Severus had said it would. She eyed the platform carefully, but the dark-haired boy was nowhere to be seen. She shrugged, and decided to head for a compartment for the two of them, like they had planned the day before: the one who got there first would try to get them a compartment with window seats. Lily heaved her trunk onto the train, her heavy backpack also digging into her shoulder blades. However, she gritted her teeth together: she had chosen to bring more books than she should have, she was not about to complain. She dropped her bags in the first compartment she found, and sat by the window, looking out onto the platform as more witches and wizards began to crowd onto the platform. They were all wearing normal clothing, Muggle clothing, like Severus had told her, and not robes. She looked at her own combi-short, and readjusted her hairpin using her reflection in the window, so that her bangs did not fall into her eyes. Her mother had insisted she got a haircut before going to school, but Lily was tired of her usual auburn bob, she was grown-up now, she wanted long hair like Petunia's. She went back to staring out at the people on the platform. A boy that looked as lost as she was, with light brown hair and rather pale skin. He looked tired, so Lily assumed he probably came from some remote place far away in the middle of Scotland, or Wales. Only his father was with him, carrying his trunk, and taking in the platform like he had not seen the train for a really long while. Then, he bent over, hugged the boy, and then gave him his trunk and pushed him towards the train. The boy took a deep breath and looked straight at the train for the first time since Lily had been studying him. Their eyes met, his were green, though not emerald like the girl's, more of a blue-green shade of grey, really. He smiled shyly, and Lily returned the gesture. Not even a minute later, he was standing at the door of her compartment, pushing his trunk with difficulty.

"Hi, may I sit with you please?" He asked rather fearfully, his eyes not leaving the girl's fiery red hair.

"Of course." Lily stood up to help him hoist his trunk up onto the racks. "I'm Lily, by the way."

"Name's Remus. It's nice to meet you Lily."

"Nice to meet you too. You're a first year as well, I imagine."

"Do I look that lost?"

"Please, I'm the first witch in my family. At least your dad can cross the barrier."

"Oh, wow, that's very brave of you." Lily replied with an inquisitive look. They were now sitting by the window, facing each other, and Remus waved at his dad. "Muggleborns are facing quite a lot of discrimination these days."

"Well… So are colored people in the Muggle world…" Lily answered, emphasizing the word Muggle. "That doesn't mean they don't go out, or change their skin color."

"You're right. My mum's a Muggle though."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's really cool. I mean, you must've been raised learning about magical myths and watching the Looney Tunes."

"That sums it up pretty well." Remus laughed, immediately at ease with Lily. Her smile was warm and welcoming for the poor werewolf, her eyes curious to discover more about him, yet it no way there to judge. He laugh was contagious, and her ability to make conversation out of nothing was a blessing. "Hey, look at those two idiots down there." Lily looked at two dark haired boys in the platform, making faces at each other.

"What a pair of loonies." She joked.

"I think I know one of them. Sirius Black. He's from a fancy pureblood family, I hear. My dad doesn't like them much."

"God, why does everyone seem to hate each other?"

"Everyone knows everyone… Wizards aren't that many around England, you know, and everyone went to Hogwarts or works at the Ministry anyways." Remus shrugged sadly. He knew how she felt.

"Oh, they're gone!" Lily noticed all of a sudden. The families were still on the platform, but the two boys had disappeared, and so had their trunks.

"Excuse us, you seem to be staring… Even my mum's taught me that's rude." The boy Remus had identified as Sirius Black spoke from the door. The other dark haired boy was standing right behind him, sniggering.

"Oh, I was simply trying to figure out whether you were really human, or truly half baboon." Lily replied matter-of-factly, Remus's eyes widened in surprise, and the other boy began laughing, but at Sirius instead.

"Not bad. I'm Sirius."

"And I'm joking."

"No, my name is Sirius."

"Oh." Lily tried not to laugh. "I'm Lily Evans." She shook his hand, then turned to the other boy. "Who're you?"

"James Potter, nice to meet you." Lily nodded in reply.

"How about you, shy-guy?" Sirius asked, sitting next to poor, terrified Remus.

"Remus Lupin." He whispered.

"Can't hear you, mate."

"I'm Remus."

"Nice to meet you, Remus." James said, sitting down as well, squeezing Lily in between him and the window. "So what were you talking about?"

"You wizards are a bunch of stuck up douche bags." Lily said. Something about James Potter made her reckless side surface up.

"Erm, ok, hater." Sirius said, rising his hands above his head. "What ever did I do to you?"

"Sorry, I'm new around pointy hats." She said, her eyes glinting in a mischievous way that instantly captivated James.

"You're a Muggle born?" Sirius asked. "That's awesome… How's it like out there?"

"Don't say it like I come from the wild rainforest, it's perfectly normal thank you very much." Remus laughed a little.

"What you saying, shy-boy?"

"I'm ashamed of being a man right now." Remus said, trying to hide his laughter. "You're being owned." The four of them began laughing loudly, until another dark-haired, dark eyed and brooding boy opened the door of their compartment.

"Severus!" Lily stood up brightly and hugged her best friend. "Guys, this is my best friend, Severus. Sev, this is Remus, James and Sirius."

"Hi."

"Hello! Would you like help with that?" James extended a hand towards Severus's trunk.

"No thanks, I can manage." Severus hoisted his trunk onto the rack with difficulty, under the four other's careful eyes. Then, he sat in between Lily and James, giving the latter a long and dark look.

"So, Sev, it's not like you to be late."

"Sorry, my parents got in an argument just before we left."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sev. Anyways, Sirius and James here don't know anything about Muggles, can you believe it?" Severus turned towards the two boys in question, then to Remus.

"Are you a Muggle born as well?"

"No, but my mum's Muggle."

"My dad's the Muggle. It's not always fun, at my place, causes a lot of messes." Remus bit his lip nervously.

"Yeah, I guess it can be pretty mad." The lie in his voice was more than obvious. For some strange reason, the rest of the ride was tense, despite Lily and Sirius's best attempts at relaxing the atmosphere. But Severus's brooding, James awkward obsession at catching attention and Remus's shy nature did not make things easy, and despite the two extrovert's best efforts, nothing much came out of their conversations. It ended with Remus and Lily talking about the schoolbooks they had already finished, Severus staring venomously at James and Sirius, and the latter two goofing around like the baboons Lily had identified earlier.

James took a deep breath. Professor McGonagall had just given them a lame introductory speech he had only half-listened too, being to busy watching the auburn bob that meant Lily was close by, and making fun of people with Sirius. Especially that guy Severus from earlier, whatever his deal was… Freak. However, the deep breath he had taken was for a whole other reason: the Sorting would begin soon and he was certainly not landing anywhere else than in Gryffindor. He followed almost too soon when McGonagall reappeared to motion them inside the Great Hall. He almost did not notice the magical ceiling, and only when Lily lifted her eyes up did he do the same. He heard her gasp, and mimicked her. He really did want to be her friend.

"Alright, first years, please line up properly." McGonagall asked, putting a little emphasis on the last word. "Thank you. As for the upper classmen, please be silent." The Great Hall quieted down almost instantly. James, again, only paid little heed to the Hat's song; since anyways he knew what House he wanted to get in. He was pretty grateful when McGonagall began calling names, since Sirius was called up almost immediately. His friend walked confidently to the stool, sat down, and before the Hat had even touched his head, it yelled 'Gryffindor'. The silence that overtook the room was nothing compared with the excited cheers the first girl received. A Black in Gryffindor? Even James knew that was not good at all, so he clapped, and soon Remus and Lily joined, as did the rest of the Gryffindor table and eventually the Hall and teachers. James was actually glad Sirius was in the good House, he had instantly become friends with him and he knew that if he had followed family legacy, no way the two of them would be friends. James only paid attention again when Lily was called. She looked pale, paler than before anyways, and her huge green eyes voice every first year's fears. She sat under the Hat, eyeing the Great Hall curiously, then her brow furrowed a little.

"Ms. Evans." Is what the Hat was saying. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Aha, I see you've already made some friends. Interesting people, they are, please remember. Now, what House should I put you in? Ravenclaw? You sure have the capacities, but something about your hair tells me it's red for a reason… Slytherin? No, you're no cunning person, are you? You're straightforward, bold, and perhaps too much. You're passionate, and yes, fiery. Gryffindor!" It yelled out for the entire room to hear. Lily smiled broadly and headed for the red and golden table, unaware of the large smile James harbored, or the worry that completely erased Severus's black façade. A few names later, it was Remus's turn to sit under the Hat.

"Remus Lupin. I do remember your father, yes, a true Hufflepuff at heart. And yet, you are no Hufflepuff, are you now? Perhaps Ravenclaw would suit you, don't you think? No… Ah, Rowena's distaste for half-breeds scares you? It scares me too, much like Salazar's distaste for Muggle borns, but what can I say? I am just a Hat, and you are all just people. The warmth from those people is what you need, Remus, never forget that. Trust your friends, my dear, don't block people away. Promise me." Remus nodded mentally, as if entranced. "Very well then. Gryffindor!" Before he could realize, the boy headed for the red and golden table, and sat next to an ecstatic Lily, who hugged him fiercely. Sirius shook his hand with a wink, seemingly recovered from his own ordeal as the rest of the table quieted down for the next person to be sorted. Soon, James was called. He walked as confidently as Sirius, or so he hoped, to the stool, and sat grinning. McGonagall rolled her eyes not so discreetly, and placed the Hat on his head.

"James Potter. Welcome."

"Thanks." James thought happily.

"Now, now, little Gryffindor how was your ride?"

"Gryffindor? Yes!"

"Be quiet, will you? I do the talking. Met some important people today, did we?"

"I guess…" James thought back to the train ride. "I like Sirius and Remus. Lily too. But Severus wasn't exactly my kind of friend."

"Now, now, James, give him a shot, what do you think?"

"Sure, he's Lily's friend, I can make an effort." The Hat made a sound that James thought was a chuckle, but could not tell for sure.

"Great. Gryffindor!" James skipped down to his table, and sat next to Sirius, shaking Lily and Remus's hands along the way, and hugging his officially best friend, before coughing awkwardly and going back to appearing manly, or once again, so he thought. The next boy to be called was Peter Pettigrew, and the Hat took an incredibly long while to figure him out. He looked like a mouse, on the fat side, with grey skin, something Sirius seemed to notice along with James. However, when the poor boy was finally assigned to Gryffindor, the lions cheered loudly. Peter sat next to Remus, and timidly shook hands and exchanged names with everyone. Only Lily paid attention to Severus's Sorting, and her happy, bubbly face fell when she saw him head down the other end of the Hall and sit with the other Slytherin students. Oh well, life sometimes sucked that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer had a strange way of changing people. It was the First of September of 1972 when James figured that much out. First of all, he was now taller than Sirius, as he had discovered a minute before, but not that Remus, which upset him a little. Ah, second tallest was good for him. James was really happy that day, and for many reasons. First, he was going back to Hogwarts, which meant more pranking, and more jokes with his fellow Marauders. Yep, Remus, Sirius, Peter and James has earned a nickname they did not yet know would make them famous from McGonagall a few weeks prior to the summer vacation. It had been their first unsuccessful night expedition in two years, as their Head of House had unfortunately caught them sneaking out.

Back to the matter at hand: summer of 1972 and James's big revelation. He was standing on the platform with Sirius and Remus as they waited for Peter to arrive, who was probably just late like he always was. The three boys were noisily catching up on their summer adventures, when Sirius and James gasped. Both of them were turned towards the barrier, while Remus had its back turned. The werewolf turned around quickly, and discovered the cause for the gasps: Severus Snape and Lily Evans were leisurely walking their way, talking animatedly with each other, obliviously to the looks they were getting. Snivellus's hair was long and greasy, his face had stretched out into a crooked nose and pointed chin, and he had grown several inches taller over the summer. He was paler than Remus had ever seen him, which was probably why everyone was looking at him: the poor boy looked even worse than Remus after a full moon! Lily on the other hand, was definitely the cause of James's gasp. She had also grown a little, but in a very different way. She was wearing a nice summer dress, her hair long a wavy down her back. She had given up her childish and bubbly looks for a determined, yet happy face, freckled and tan, with two glorious emerald eyes that shone mischievously. She was no longer a little girl, more of a young girl now. Even Remus had to hold back a small sigh.

"Man." James eventually choked out, pulling the three of them back to reality. "Is that really Evans?" James and Lily enjoyed a messy sort of friendship, where they essentially teased each other to no end, too pride to ever let go, and sometimes escalated into crazy shouting matches even Sirius had a hard time laughing at, so violent and loud that they were. However, this new perspective on their favorite pranking victim after Snivellus, mostly because she actually had the guts to retaliate, was most enlightening.

"I think so, I'm pretty sure no one else talks to Snivellus anyways, except for my freaky cousins and their creep friends." Sirius muttered, as Lily rolled her eyes and walked their way.

"Hey, guys! Did you have a nice summer?"

"Hey, Lily." Remus greeted kindly, saving his two friends the humiliation spluttering would be. "Pretty good myself. How about you?"

"It was great."

"You look great." Sirius said.

"Thanks, Black, you don't look so bad yourself. Your shirt must be my favorite part though." Sirius proudly showed off his Beatles' shirt.

"Remus gave it to me last Christmas. I love Muggle music."

"Good taste, right there." Lily chuckled. "How about you, Potter, anything?"

"Erm… You look tan." Stupid James.

"Goodness Potter. Still as illiterate as ever it seems. I'll see you around, then. Say hi to Peter for me when he arrives, okay?"

"Sure, Lily." Remus answered. She skipped back towards Snivellus, who gave the Marauders another dark look before following his friend to the train.

"Alright, I vow my first date to Hogsmeade will be with Evans." James said as soon as she was out of earshot. "Marauder's honor."

"James, you sure that's a good idea?"

"HAVE YOU LOOKED AT HER REMUS? She is the one."

"James, you're thirteen." Sirius said. Such a rational thought was rather unusual coming from him but Remus welcomed the support.

"I don't care, I swear she will be the first girl I take on a date to Hogsmeade, no matter what you all think or say." Peter finally appeared, running with his bags in tow, and James walked over to him determinedly.

"He has no idea what he is getting himself into, does he?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Nope. I think we'll get a good laugh out of all this mess though." The two Marauders chuckled lightly, anticipating all the ridiculous things that were bound to come from this sudden revelation.

4th of October 1972

"Evans?"

"How may I help you, Potter?"

"So, this Saturday is our first Hogsmeade weekend."

"It is. Exciting, isn't it?"

"Would you like to go with me?"

"As in with you, you?"

"Yes. As in me, me."

"A date, Potter? I'm sorry, I don't quite feel that way about you…"

"Oh, it's ok, never mind." James tried to hide the pain in his eyes, and Lily in hers. She hated hurting people, and despite the fact that James could be a little cocky… Fine, very cocky, he was an overall nice guy that she had no reason to hurt whatsoever. Plus, she had promised Sev to go to Hogsmeade with him… Oh, whatever, Potter would get over it.

27th of November 1972

"Evans?"

"Yes, Potter?"

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Oh, James, I really don't feel that way about you."

"Ah, it's ok, forget it."

"Sorry."

"Whatever for, Evans?" He said, walking away with a pang in his heart.

29th of November 1972

"Hey, Evans, go out with me?"

"Potter, are you making fun of me, by any chance?"

"No, Evans, I really do want you to go to Hogsmeade with me."

"My answer stays no, Potter, sorry."

"Deal."

1st of December 1972

"Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Do NOT mess with me, Potter, I am not in the mood."

"Merlin, Evans, whatever did I do to you?"

"Shut up, I'm studying!"

"Alright, but only if you go to Hogsmeade with me." Lily huffed.

"Get out of here, you idiot, before I give up to the urge of hitting you."

23rd of January 1973

"Evans!"

"Hello, Potter."

"I was looking for you. You see, McGonagall said there was a change of dates in the Hogsmeade weekend, and it so happens that this Saturday… I was wondering if…"

"No, I will not go with you. No, not in this brand New Year of happy resolutions. Never, all right? I won't go with you to Hogsmeade."

"Why not, Lily-flower?"

"Because you're being arrogant and conceited and get the hell out of my way."

5th of March 1973

"Evans?"

"Not a chance Potter."

27th of November 1972

"Hey there, Evans."

"Sorry, I'm really busy at the moment."

"You're… Napping?"

"Point proven."

15th of April 1973

"Evans, Hogsmeade? You, me, butter beer, a nice kiss?"

"And I think the Giant Squid has a better chance at that than you do."

2nd of May 1973

"Evening, Evans. I was wondering if you would go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Potter, I have a boyfriend, you arrogant prat."

"What?"

"Now stop bothering me, will you?"

19th of November 1973

"Evans."

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"Nope."

"Pretty, pretty, pretty Lily-flower please?"

"Remus, how do you deal with this guy?"

"Sirius usually takes care of his annoying side, I must confess."

1st of February 1974

"Evans, I hear you're free now."

"I won't say it twice Potter, but will you just fuck off!"

"Ms. Evans, language please."

"Sorry, Professor. Go find a hole and burry yourself there Potter."

11th of March 1974

"Hey there, Evans, how you doing?"

"What is it?"

"Hogsmeade."

"Not even in your wildest dreams, Potter."

"Ah, I'm an optimist."

"And I'm about to hex you."

21st of May 1974

"Potter?"

"Evans, I've been looking for you."

"And I've been avoiding you, but right now, I really need to get to my dorm. I'm tired."

"Sure. I was just wondering if you were free this Saturday?"

"No, certainly not."

"You sure?"

"Even if I were, Potter, I wouldn't spend it with you. Now let me through."

2nd of October 1974

"Evans?"

"What is it now?"

"Homework? I suck at charms."

"Let me take a look." Lily grabbed his parchment and a quill.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to have some spare time this weekend?"

"Hm… Nope, I do believe I have a previous engagement with some mermen. Now shut up so I can correct this disaster."

19th of January 1975

"Evans?"

"Potter, if you ask me out again, I will be so angry even your mother will feel my wrath."

"Oh, damn, Prongs, I'd hide if I were you."

"Shut up, Black, you may be included in the process."

"Come on, Evans, why not?"

"You snog anyone that has boobs, you're an arrogant git, you're a complete moron… Oh, yes, and I HATE YOU!"

23rd of March 1975

"Evans?"

"WHAT?"

"You dropped this."

"Oh, thanks, Potter."

"Sure. How would you feel like accompanying yours truly to Hogsmeade, perhaps, now that he has proven chivalrous and-"

"… _Aquamenti_ …"

17th of May 1975

"Evans, care to spend a celebratory Saturday to mark the end of our OWLS with me."

"No, Potter, I don't want to spend more time than I already have to with you. Now, let me through, please, I still have to study for Arithmancy."

27th of May 1975

"Evans…"

"Get away Potter! Get away!"

"I'm so sorry."

"Go. Away. Please."

"I hope you can forgive me, Lily, some day. I really do… love you. I love Lily, please, please find it in yourself to forgive me."

"Potter?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate you. Go away. I don't ever want to talk to you again."


	3. Chapter 3

Summer had a strange way of changing people. Lily Evans first understood that on the First of September of 1975. She had changed over that summer: Petunia had been unusually civil, perhaps thanks to her new boyfriend, her parents had been supportive and her be- former best friend had begged for forgiveness too many times to count. She had not answered his pleas.

However, as she sat alone in a carriage, after the Prefect meeting, Lily's mind drifted to four letters she had received that summer. The first one was from Remus Lupin, long and kind and truly explanatory. Remus apologized for the events of June, in his name and that of all the Marauders, and begged Lily to forgive James, for he truly was madly attached to her. The second one was from Peter Pettigrew, short and somewhat incredibly sweet. The poor boy also apologized for hurting her and sent some homemade fudge, which Lily had actually found delicious. The third one was from Sirius Black, apologizing, but also confessing. Of his parents kicking him out, of the pressure of purebloods, of the life of families attracted by the Dark Arts. Severus was not at fault, the letter read; he was simply being manipulated by forces beyond anyone's control. Lily had no idea Sirius Black was such an incredible person. The two of them had exchanged many letters over the summer, and reconnected the bond that first train ride had created between two outcast extroverts. Finally, the last one was from James Potter. It was beautiful and simple, full of remorse and hope and plenty of other contradictions. James Potter was full of contradictions. You never knew with him, you never could.

Lily had seen Remus during the Prefect meeting; they had talked afterwards, enough to understand that the girl in no way blamed the werewolf for anything that had happened on that dreadful day. She had seen Sirius and Peter in Diagon-Alley a few days before and had settled things with them too. Now, all she had to do was find James. She stood up, brushed the worries away, and walked out of her compartment, not before carefully locking it so that no one would steal her spot. Slowly, she walked to the far end of the train where she knew the four Marauders always kept a compartment: Moony, the werewolf, Wormtail, the rat, Padfoot, the dog, and Prongs, the stag. She knew their secret; Severus had shown her one night. She already knew about Remus then, she had immediately figured it out after a few months of school together. However, the beauty of Peter, Sirius and James's actions had been a major factor in the decision she was about to make.

"James?"

"Oh, Lily, hey… Hi."

"Hey Lily!" Sirius greeted.

"Sirius. Hey there Peter."

"Hey!"

"Erm… Could I talk to you, James? If you're not busy that is…"

"No. I mean, sure." Cursing himself for subtlety, James stood up and walked out of the compartment, carefully locking the door. "How are you?"

"I'm ok… How about you? What did you do this summer?" Lily began walking back towards her compartment.

"It was fine, I guess. Sirius sort of moved in, which as both nice and terrible for him."

"So I heard."

"Otherwise, Remus did pretty well with some new medication, it helped with his, erm… Furry little problem." Lily chuckled lightly at the use of the nickname, sending something like a spark of utter happiness and gleam through James's body. "Peter's grown half an inch."

"Poor Peter… There's less hope everyday fro him."

"I know… He's got a whole bunch of complexes about it, but you know, he'll learn to love himself."

"I sure hope so, I really do feel bad for him. Do you know he sent me some fudge this summer? I thought that was adorable."

"He told me. His mum's fudge is the best, along with Remus's mum's cookies and my mum's pumpkin pie."

"Yummy. My dad's the cook, he makes awesome breakfasts, but that's about it. Next is me, and I truly do wonder how they survive most of the year." James laughed as she rolled her eyes. The two of them had reached Lily's compartment by then, and the girl carefully pushed the door open, breaking the spell she had cast earlier. James held the door as she walked through, and then locked the door again behind himself.

"So, Lily."

"Please, James, let me do the talking."

"Of course."

"I'm sorry if you felt like I blamed you for what you did to Snape." James noticed the painful look in her eyes as she mentioned him. "I did, at first, but the truth is, he would have said it some day. He would've called me… that one day. I'm glad that I was at Hogwarts, at home, when it happened." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "I don't blame you, James. I don't know what happened. We were such great friends in first and second year. Then you got cocky, and all these girls began paying attention to you, and you kept asking me out, and it got all weird." James made an attempt to interrupt. "I don't blame, at least not entirely. Snape kept telling me you were a bad influence, with your cronies, and I believed him and I acted like a total bitch. I'm so sorry James."

"Oh, Lily… What for? I acted like a douche for the past three years, and I'm so sorry about that. Can we just, start it all over?"

"Sure." She smiled, almost the same happy smile she harbored when James had met her all those years before. "I'm Lily Evans, pleased to meet you."

"Hi, Lily. I'm James Potter."

"So, James, what House are you in?"

"I'm a proud Gryffindor, probably the proudest of them all. I'm also Quidditch Captain this year."

"Congratulations! That's incredible. I'm a Gryffindor too, you know, probably the most hotheaded of them all. I'm a Prefect with your friend Remus, I believe."

"So I've heard. I hear it comes with loads of responsibility."

"It does, actually. But we have access to the Prefect's bathroom, and let's be honest, that rocks."

"Indeed, that is pretty cool. So Lily, what did you do this summer?"

"I went on a Muggle cruise around the Mediterranean sea."

"That sounds awesome!"

"It was great. My sister and I even managed to be civil to each other for the whole trip."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, we don't get along so well…"

"I'm sorry to hear that… But why, if I may ask?"

"It's along story."

"I got nowhere to be…"

"Well… It all began on September first, 1970…"


	4. Chapter 4

"No way! James Potter? You're the Head Boy?"

"Well, so much for hiding your surprise, Lily."

"Poor Remus."

"I know. Sirius and I think he actually was the one who rejected it because he thought he would be too tired to deal with this."

"Ah, poor him… Anyways, I hope that you had a good look at the rulebook, because you are now officially on the enforcing rather than breaking side."

"Oh, Lily-flower, I know the rulebook better than you probably do, you see… I've broken every single rule in it." Lily laughed brightly, and shoved him lightly, though her one meter and seventy centimeters was quite inefficient against James's one ninety.

"Come on, Head Boy, we have a meeting to lead…"

Lily and James had both been appointed Head Students in their Seventh and last year at Hogwarts, and honor for the two of them. More than an honor, actually, they were actually really happy to be working with one another. Over their Sixth years, the two Gryffindors had grown rather close, and Lily had become an honorific member of the Marauders, even if she mostly just ignored them when they would start planning pranks and other mischievous happenings. They protected her from the Slytherin clique that enjoyed bullying Lily around, she repaid by helping Peter with homework, Sirius with family problems, Remus after the full moon and James with time management.

However, over that summer, as Lily spent a considerable amount of time with the four Marauders, teaching them the proper ways of the Muggle world, she had developed more than just friendly, brotherly feelings for James… She was falling for him. Bad. It began to bother her when he looked at other girls, or when other girls looked at him for that matter. It made her feel safe when he hugged her, or simply put an arm around her shoulder. It made her feel like a princess when he had walked her home one evening and accepted to stay for dinner and bear with her parents. He made her feel whole, but he seemed to feel nothing anymore. One thing, however, always bugged the observant Lily: if James had snogged, flirted, played with many girls, he had never been in a serious relationship. He had never taken anyone on a date as far as she was concerned. All that happened were drunken hook-ups or just plain hook-ups. Why? He had looks, he had popularity, and he had money, why not take a girl out?

September passed much too quickly for Lily's taste, as her life was dictated by Prefect meetings, homework, homework, her stupid heart, and more homework. Before she knew it, the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year came around, and she fell sick. She caught a stupid, useless cold. Yay. And so, as everyone headed out, she had to remain inside, trying to make herself feel desperately better in order to avoid the dreaded visit to Madam Pomfrey's. She loved Hogsmeade though, it was so unfair!

James, on the other hand, was really looking forward to the outing because of one very crazy and particular reason: Lily had accepted to join the Marauders for lunch at the Three Broomsticks for the first time in all their years at Hogwarts. Remus, while glad that James and Lily now actually got along, was beginning to lose his patience: James's humungous crush on the Head Girl had in no way diminished over the past year, and of course, no surprise there, Lily had obviously developed some kind of feelings for James that no longer fit in the friendship category. Even Sirius and Peter had noticed it, but James remained oblivious to the evolution and therefore spent hours everyday analyzing everything his beloved flower said, did and implied. Such were the werewolf's thoughts as he waited with his fellow Marauders for Lily to come down from her dorm. However, she did not appear, and after ten minutes, the boys began to grow reckless.

"Where is she?" Sirius eventually groaned for the couch where he was sprawled.

"I don't know, Padfoot. I did tell her to meet us in the Common Room at quarter past." James's eyes were fixed on the staircase to the girl dormitories. Before anyone could add anything more to the conversation, Lily's roommates entered the Head Boy's line of vision.

"Oh, James!" One of them, Alice Longbottom, greeted when she spotted him. "Lily's really sick, she's got a huge fever, runny nose, all that ugly stuff. She's not feeling well at all, she doesn't think she'll make it through a day at Hogsmeade.

James's face fell. "Oh, that's… too bad."

"She's really sorry, James, I promise you."

"I know, Alice, don't worry… I was just really looking forward to today."

"She was too. Today was all she could talk about for the past weeks." Dorcas intervened, patting James's shoulder in faked pity. "She'll make it up to you, Lover boy." The girls left the Marauders in the Common Room, where the only people now left were a few first and second years.

"James? You alright?" Peter eventually asked.

"Yeah, just… Coming up with a great plan.

Sirius immediately stood up. "Now you're talking, Jamesie. What is your brilliant mind concocting, brother?"

"Let me see… Almost ten thirty… Some time but not that much…" He paused to look around at his friends. "Right, boys, off we go." He nearly ran down to the Great Hall, and broke into a speedy jog as soon as he was out on the grounds.

"James, hold up!" Peter called.

"Move it, fatties, we only have an hour and there's plenty to do!" Sirius grunted, and Remus gave a tired sigh. Peter however chose to remain silence, as he did no think his lungs could handle anymore simultaneous running and talking. By the time they reached the village, the four boys were red, breathless and positively disheveled. So much for James's attempt at keeping his hair together. "Ok." James managed between two breaths. "Peter, get us a table at the Broomsticks, Remus, some candy from Honeydukes and Sirius, something from Zonko's. Make it something that will not make Lily feel worse, all right? Meet with Peter in fifteen minutes." He slapped his friends on the shoulders as if he had just given them an important Quidditch pep talk. As for himself, he raced towards the bookshop: Lily had informed him not that long ago that there was a book on healing spells that she was eager to purchase: guess Christmas would be coming early. He pushed the door and walked decidedly to the counter.

"Hello." He greeted the young woman at the counter.

"Hi." She replied, smiling when she noticed the attractive wizard standing in front of her. "How may I help you?"

"Do you have any hardback copies of **_Healing and saving: a Healer's guide to magic,_** please?"

"Of course, sweetie. We even have signed copies, if you're interested."

"You do?" James grinned from ear to ear. "Perfect. I'd like one. Oh, and could you wrap it as well, please?"

"Sure." The woman disappeared for a few minutes, then came back with a beautiful book in her hands. "This the one you want?"

"I think so, yeah." The shopkeeper nodded, and the enchanted the paper to wrap itself around the gift.

"Is it for your mum, or…"

"Nah, it's for a girl… I'm actually on a bit of a tight schedule, if I could pay? I'm sorry." Merlin he felt so rude.

"Oh, of course, sweetie, sorry about that. I'm the chatty kind." James laughed uncomfortably, and handed her his galleons, which the young woman took with much less enthusiasm as a minute before. Finally, she handed him the parcel and James had to resist the urge to literally run out of the shop. By the time he reached the Broomsticks, Peter, Remus and Sirius were sitting at one of the best tables of the Pub, by the windows to the main street.

"Ok, James, time to help us understand what all this is about." Sirius announced as soon as his friend sat down.

"Well, it's for Lily…"

"James? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Remus asked worriedly. He did not know how much more rejection James could take, and Lily would not be snogging him when she had a cold.

"I know what I'm doing, Moony, don't worry. Now all I need is to convince Rose to let me take my order away…"

"James…" Sirius purred mischievously. "We both know there is nothing dear Rosie would not give us… And particularly to yours truly here."

"That's the spirit, Pads, now get that charm working when it's actually needed. I have to be back before Lily goes to the Great Hall for lunch, deal?" For the next half hour, the four teens waited for their order, all the while giving James the best advice they could on Lily: all of them knew this impromptu lunch date would be decisive for the blossoming romance between the two Head Students. When finally, Madam Rosmerta brought a box and two butter beers to their table, James had to resist, once again, the urge to run out. He paid for the other, nodded towards his three best friends, and carefully walked to the door, trying not to drop nay of the parcels on the way. It took him nearly three times as long as it normally would to walk back to the castle. It was noon by the time he reached the Gryffindor Common Room, which had emptied out as everyone was already enjoying lunch. He spotted Lily, sole occupant of the room, sleeping on one of the armchairs by the fireplace; rolled up in a warm blanket with a book resting on her knees. Her cheeks were a little red, from the fever and warmth of the fire, and her beautiful hair hung in the remnants of a bun. James almost reached to undo it, her hair was by far what he loved the most about Lily's looks, and it was at times like these that he thought they must have some kind of spell on them, like that girl Rapunzel from Muggle fairytales.

Forcing his brain to stay focused on the mission at hand, James began laying out the food he'd brought from Hogsmeade on a small coffee table: small sandwiches, two bowls of warm soup, the butter beers and salad. He knew Lily liked to eat healthy stuff. Then, he put the other presents at his feet, next to the other armchair by the fire and silently levitated Lily's armchair so that it was closer to the table. When he was absolutely sure everything looked just perfect, he reached over to Lily and shook her shoulder gently.

"Lily? Lily, wake up…"

"Not yet… Please?" She answered groggily. She rolled a little to the side, causing the book to fall with a loud thud. The Head Girl sat up quickly, alert of her surroundings. "Oh, James, sorry about that." Her nose was stuffed, and she sounded adorably baby-like.

"No worries. How are you feeling?"

"Mlherk, I've been better… James, what is this?"

"Lunch, straight from Hogsmeade."

"What?" Lily stopped to cough. "Thank you so much, James, but you really didn't have to."

"I did say we'd have a great day today, and I like to keep my word." Lily smiled broadly even if it made her sinuses ache, but never mind that because James also grinned for ear to ear which in itself made everything one hundred percent worth it. "May I interest you in some warm soup, Miss Evans?"

"That would be lovely, thank you." They sat together, enjoying the warmth of the food and of the unusually empty Common Room. By the time James reached for the candy, Lily must have blushed a thousand times, something James did not seem to notice, thank Merlin for the fever.

"I also brought you some… things to help you pass the time." He gave her Sirius's present.

"James. You really didn't have to, you know, it's just a cold."

"Open it, Lily." And she did. Sirius had bought a beautiful wooden puzzle, one of those mind-boggling and tricky and impossible to solve puzzles that Lily had always loved.

"It's brilliant!"

"Sirius picked it out for you, actually." Something like confusion flickered in Lily's eyes. "I got you something else. I hope you like it, you did tell me about the other day… Ugh, just open this one too." He handed her the book.

"I feel so spoiled right now…" James laughed, his eyes staring a Lily's face as they searched hungrily for some reaction that would convince him that all this was really, truly worth it all. That would convince him that there was still a tiny bit of hope. What he saw made his heart skip a beat, as Lily's bright eyes shot up to meet his filled with joy and surprise as she pulled out the signed copy of **_Healing and Saving: a Healer's guide to magic_** from its wrappings.

"James, this is… this is perfect."

"It's nothing, really."

"Are you kidding? This is everything. If it weren't for germs, I'd give you the biggest hug ever right now." Don't say kiss, Lily, don't say kiss. You don't know what he means by all this yet.

"I really couldn't care less about germs, Lils." James joked. Lily stood up with a smirk and threw her arms around him in a bear hug.

"Thank you James." They held each other for a little while, then Lily squeezed in a seat next to James. "So what's the catch?"

"Huh?" James felt his ears go red, as if his face wasn't warm enough in the first place, what with Lily sitting so close to him.

"We both know a nice lunch a presents mean there's a catch; especially coming from you, Marauder extraordinaire."

"Well…" Tell her James. "I… erm… I like… I'd like to ask you if you'd be my potions partner?"

"Is that it?"

"Well, and help me out with homework in general… I'm dying with everything that's been thrown at me this year…"

"Right…" Lily tried not to let her heart feel sad at what she had half hoped he would admit. "I can do that."

"Thanks, Lily."

"Whatever, lazy bum. I do owe you, this was all very; very kind…"

That is how the two Heads spend their month of November: together. Where Lily went, James followed, where James went, Lily followed. They were now partners in most of their difficult classes, which were essentially Potions, Defense, Charms and Transfiguration. Remus and Sirius would stick together, and poor Peter was unfortunately almost never in those classes with them, since his OWLS had been rather low for all of them.

What will be recounted next may seem like your typical love story: it was not. For you see, the two protagonists no longer had to fall in love, they simply had to admit it to each other.

Let us follow them to Potions, one cold November evening, down in Professor Slughorn's detested dungeons. He was looking forward to said class very much, as his very favorite student would be there to present him with the most wonderful potion of them all: Amortentia. And more so because she would have to prepare it with her partner James Potter, and then Minerva would have to pay him that bet they had started all those years ago when they had first understood the funny little spell the redheaded with had cast on the messy haired wizard.

Remus and Sirius sat right in front of the two Head Students, partly to keep an eye on them as they too had an important betting pool going on, and to try and get a decent grade in Potions.

"Alright, class, hurry up, today's potion is a particularly tricky one… Amortentia." The girls in the room giggle excitedly, and Lily and James both turned white. "You will have only little time today to perform the potion, therefore I will let you keep a vial each to study it, write an essay and then hand it all in by the end of the week. Off you go."

"Lily, James, you OK?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, sorry. James, get me the following list of ingredients, I'll set up the fire."

"Right, of course." The two Head Students had to handle three full minutes of awkward silence until eventually, Lily became lost in a potion haze, and James simply watching her with loving eyes.

"Cut that beetle open, please?" James did so, then gently dropped the insect's insides into the cauldron. "Nice, be careful not to get any skin inside too, it would mess it all up. Perfect." They worked perfectly as a pair, their movements precise and coordinated; like they could predict what the other one was about to do. The class was in its last minutes when Lily and James's concoction released a soft fume, and everyone's most beloved smells invaded the room. Lily breathed in softly, and bit her lip as the unmistakable smell of old books and ink, the distinct aroma of vanilla and James's indescribable scent completely overtook her senses.

"What do you smell, Lily?"

"I smell books, vanilla and a secret."

"A secret?"

"Your turn, James."

"I smell… Quidditch…"

"Is that a smell?"

"Well, the wood, the leather, the grass, the wind, it smells like Quidditch… It smells of the sea and… of this one girl I love."

"A girl you love?" Lily had to swallow hard for her sobs not to come out right there right then.

"Tell me the secret, I'll tell you who it is."

"Never, a secret is a secret."

"I'll find out soon enough, I promise."

"Sure you will."

"There is that essay you have to return Friday, Lily-flower, and yours truly is a sneaky little Marauder, you know…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever James…"

Much to Lily's dismay, the week was indeed not over. They had indeed, a very exciting Charms class. They would be practicing memory extraction. Actually, it was more complicated than that: they would practice blocking their minds from someone trying to invade their memories. James and Lily sat across from each other.

"You go first." He said, always the gentleman.

"Ok." She pressed her wand to his temple, and whispered the spell. Nothing happened. Lily tried again. It worked no better. "Your turn, James."

"Ok, here goes." He mimicked Lily's movements from earlier, and nothing happened either.

"Very good, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, you two show surprising good control… However, you know each other quite well, I believe, and this might be helping you at mastering your emotions. Perhaps you would like to exchange partners with Mr. Diggory and Mr. Fletchley. James had to fight hard not to punch Amos as he sat next to Lily, and pressed his wand to her temple. He saw the glimmer of a memory, but it vanished as swiftly as it had appeared. His distraction, however, caused Fletchley to catch his memory, and revealed Lily and James having a pillow fight with the Marauders, Lily always at the center of the image, beautiful, glowing and majestic. Lily, blushing at the sight of James's memory also failed to keep her guard up, and suddenly, the memory of Lily and James's first true hug appeared, a day when she had been unable to keep herself together after Severus had called a Mud blood again, and some of his fellow Slytherin Death Eater wannabes had done some awful things to her.

"Shit." The two Head Students muttered as they caught each other's eyes apologetically. Unfortunately for Professor Flitwick, he would not be winning the bet either.

The next ordeal of the week so happened to be Defense Against the Dark Arts, where both James and Lily excelled.

"Good afternoon, class. Today, under Professor Dumbledore's orders, we will be practicing the Patronus charm. As you know, the world is growing dangerous, and our aim at Hogwarts is to prepare you all as best we can. So please, do pay attention. The incantation is _Expecto Patronum,_ the movement simply what you want it to be. As you know, this spell is a reflection of each and everyone's soul, let it carry you." The teacher clapped his hands, and the students all turned to their partners excitedly.

"So, yours is a stag, I bet…" Lily said, motioning to James's small magical tattoo behind his ear. All the Marauders had gotten their _animagi_ tattooed in that very same place.

"Yeah, it is."

"Show me." James smiled, and pulled out his wand. He focused on her, on Lily, on the first time they had met, on the warm feeling inside that first time she had berated him, on her laugh, on her. He loved her like hell.

"Expecto Patronum." He said, his voice strong and powerful. A beautiful silver stag emerged from his wand, and circled around Lily, before galloping towards Remus and Sirius sitting a few seats to their left, and eventually disappearing.

"It's beautiful." Soon, Remus and Sirius also produced their Patronuses, Sirius's a large dog, Remus's a large wolf… Lily smiled, thinking about how loyal these for boys were, about how brave and dedicated they were… She loved them all so much, how could she have been so stupid as to hate them all those years. She looked up at James, who was watching his own stag join his friends' Patronuses. She loved him more, though.

"Expecto Patronum…" She whispered, and she saw a beautiful doe emerge, silver, delicate, elegant and powerful, much like herself if you asked James. He saw it walk over to his stag. He saw everyone stare. But most of all he saw her, glowing, his Lily. He saw her wide eyes, and she saw his own. "James…"

"Lils…"

"I'm sorry." She ran out, the doe stayed. It looked at James for a minute, then at Lily's back running out the door, then vanished with a bow. James picked up his and Lily's stuff, and ran out. He looked everywhere for her. Damn Peter for losing the Map… He ran up to the Common Room, yelled up to her dorm, to the Astronomy tower, the grounds and eventually made it back to their last class of the week: transfiguration. He pushed the door, his heart pounding like mad. Her red hair was sprawled down on their usual table, her face buried in her arms. No one was there yet. He walked silently to her side, and sat at the table. She stayed perfectly still, in no way showing him how truly aware of his presence she was. James sighed, and pulled out his wand. With a swift movement, the table was transfigured into a doe, the one next to it into a stag. Lily raised her head in surprise.

"The third smell of my Amortentia, it's you, Lily, it's always been you, it will always be you. My strongest memories, they always involve you… You make me happy, and it's of you I think when I cast a Patronus. I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable Lils, but I love you more than I will ever be able to tell you."

"James… I thought you had… You know moved on…"

"Are you kidding me?"

"We were friends… I smell you in my Amortentia too, you know… And I was only half surprised. You've filled all my memories with your happiness… You're the one who protects me… You're the one who watches over me, you're the one James, and I'm so scared…"

"I would never hurt you, Lily, I swear."

"I know. My heart doesn't so much…" James reached for her cheek with his hand, something he had wanted to do ever since he had discovered in his third year that it was what romantic people did on dates. He lifted her chin up a little, revealing her red cheeks and worried eyes. He met them, for the first time, without the frustration of knowing that she was still out there, vulnerable for some other asshole to steal. Now she was there and he could reach out to her and love her and there would be no such thing as others in between them.

She was the one who leaned forward and kissed him, and made his life complete and worth it.

He was the one who deepened the kiss, and reached for her and pulled her onto his knees. He was the one who expressed it all. She was the one who answered.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans."

"Professor McGonagall." Lily's eyes shot wide open, but James held her back, holding her hand gently.

"I'm glad that's finally settled. Mr. Potter, would you be so kind as to do what your third year self swore would do… I relieve you both from class. Rosmerta is usually serving on Friday nights."

"Wait, for real?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Besides, it's important everyone should know about this, the number of betting pools circulating is growing quite uncontrollable." The two Heads looked at each other sheepishly, then James stood up and dragged Lily behind him, until they found a small nook behind a statue.

"I really do want to finally go on a date to Hogsmeade, you know, but I do feel we left an unfinished chapter somewhere on the way."

"Certainly not Potter, you only get desert after dinner." Lily teased, pecking him lightly, and leading him towards the grounds, and eventually the village.

"As you wish Evans, I am yours until I am no more."


End file.
